


Bright-Eyed and Bushy-Tailed [Podfic]

by YouLookGoodInLeather



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouLookGoodInLeather/pseuds/YouLookGoodInLeather
Summary: Modern AU with Martial Arts Instructor!Cassian and Sad Artist!Lucien. This ship needs more love.





	Bright-Eyed and Bushy-Tailed [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bright-Eyed and Bushy-Tailed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772349) by [avislightwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avislightwing/pseuds/avislightwing). 



Chapter 1 Available for download/listening on soundcloud [here](https://soundcloud.com/indigoowls/bright-eyed-and-bushy-tailed-chapter-1-cassian-x-lucien)


End file.
